Business Fiasco with the Blonde Bitch
by nareiya
Summary: He was the blue haired idiot and she was the bitch. He loved her but she didn't until their epic collision. AC.


**Business Fiasco with the Blonde Bitch **by nareiya

**Summary:**

He was the blue haired idiot and she was the bitch. He loved her but she didn't until their epic collision. AC.

* * *

**A/N**: I know it's been a really, really long time so I really need your patience and understanding. I haven't written anything that creative for a very long time so this fic is super light hearted. It isn't filled with the usual nareiya-thingamajig narration yet I hope you like it!

BTW, this is for the ASUCAGA fans day fic request. This is for **Nina Fts Peace.** Hope you love it! Please R&R! Thanks :)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own GS/D. If I did, then Athrun would be having dozens of babies with Cagalli as of this moment ^-^

* * *

It was a bloody day. Damn it. Lady Fortune seemed to have applied for an indefinite vacation leave and left her with a hellish " World be against Athha!" day note.

She looked at her watch and gritted her teeth. She ran her hand to her messy blonde hair and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She was late. Very damn late.

She continued tapping on the steering wheel with her right index finger while her other hand gripped it so tightly that it couldn't breathe. _Great!_ The traffic light hastily changed to green and her right foot quickly hit on the gas pedal. The amber car swiftly passed by the holiday drivers and made a quick turn for the roundabout. _Almost there, baby!_

With a gentle stroke of misfortune at play, the unfortunate blonde's amber eyes widened. She was late and very much in trouble.

* * *

" Honestly, I am out of words. Can you explain to me again why_ I_ am responsible for taking you to the nearest hospital?" she shot a deadly glare at the lad beside him while she placed the gear to neutral since the traffic light turned red anyways.

He rolled his verdant eyes, " Allow me to refresh your memory, _bitch_." He cleared his throat, " I was simply minding my business, thinking of how **awesome** I am since I'm young, successful, handsome..." He looked at her," Basically, I was simply admiring how awesome I am. " he then resumed his 'story', " Out of nowhere, an old lady happened to cross the street without checking if there aren't any bitchy, blonde drivers like **you**. Luckily, I, being a dashing and alert young man, saw your crazy driving antics beforehand and pushed the old granny away. Hence, this!" he pointed at his head which seemed quite normal except for the red bump and scratches.

She quickly switched the gear to drive and stepped on the gas pedal, " Dude, if anybody does care how great you look, that red bump can pass for as an oversized pimple. With that freaking hat of yours, nobody will notice it. And FYI, the name's **Athha**, not bitch."

He touched the bump and flinched. He took some hand towel, sprayed it with alcohol and carefully patted the bump, " So what was running on your crazy mind that led to this devastating fiasco and future lawsuit?"

She turned right and slowed down since the traffic light shifted to yellow, " Well, unlike you, I was dreaming on how to run the well-known Athha Corporation and all of a sudden, my old man called me. At first, I thought he was going to tell me the promotion I was waiting for but it turned out to be a nasty curveball with a _blue haired idiot_!" her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

The injured lad smirked, " Tell me more about this _blue haired idiot_? You haven't met him yet, have you? "

"Well, not yet. I have nothing against _bluenettes_." She sighed, " But I'm just so irritated! I know that I can do it by my father won't listen. He kept on telling me that I need this _blue haired idiot's_ business coaching! The nerve! I've been slaving my ass off but my lazy, good for nothing brother is the one being promoted!"

He pointed outside, "Green light!" she then resumed driving. He gently patted his injury, "Anyway, have you ever thought that your _old man_ might be preparing you for something bigger and that's the reason why he hired this blue haired idiot?"

She rolled her eyes and glared at him, " No. I know he's just being unfair by giving me shit and asking me! Oh boy, asking me, to even pick up the aforementioned loser—" "Wait, you're confusing me, is the _blue haired idiot_ the same guy with _this loser_ and the _business coach_?"

" Yeah..."

" Pull over there." He pointed at the hospital and she did as what she was told to. He took his bag and alighted the vehicle but before closing the door, he faced her and took off his hat, " First of, _blue haired idiot, business coach_ and _this loser_ has a name. Just call him...well, I can say _awesome, demi-god or sex angel_ but **Athrun Zala** would suffice." He took out his business card and gave it to her, " My contact details are there. For our first session, well, er, after my treatment, be sure to send all of the data that I have asked. Just check your email."

He closed the door and began to walk away but he stopped and faced her again, " Oh, by the way, _blue haired idiot_ will be kicking the shit out of you in all sorts of ways that you can imagine. And thanks for the ride, _Miss Athha!_"

She simply nodded and drove off.

Well, at least she wasn't late but she was indeed in the biggest shit of her life. Or is it?!


End file.
